


Detention

by justburnitwithfire



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, general friendship fun times, mostly brotp bees, shippy stuff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justburnitwithfire/pseuds/justburnitwithfire
Summary: Operation: Get Into Saturday Detentionor the one where Zack is a bad influence for a good reason





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta masterjaina on tumblr

“We need to figure out how we’re getting into detention.” Trini looked up from her textbook to see Zack approaching her table with a serious look on his normally carefree face.

"And why exactly are we trying to get into detention?” she asked as she shifted her focus back to her work, casually flipping the page. Zack narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a chair next to her and scooted close enough so that only she could hear him.

“The others are stuck there every Saturday morning. That’s clearly where all the fun is at. I mean, we’ve already missed out on an inside joke,” he explained in a hushed tone, sliding one of his hands over to cover the page that she was reading.

“Are you talking about that slapping thing?” she asked with a sigh, grabbing one of his long fingers and flicking it away from her.

“Yeah, we totally missed it. And who knows what else are we missing out on?” he exclaimed, scooting back in his chair. They were shushed from somewhere deeper in the library and they held their breath as they waited for another reprimand. When nothing else followed it up, Trini cleared her throat and turned back to her teammate:

“So you really want to get into trouble?”

“Duh, come on, we need to think of something that’s serious enough to get us out of weekly detention, but not enough to get us suspended,” Zack said with a small whine as he tipped his chair back onto the back two legs.

“I literally cannot believe my life right now,” Trini mumbled, placing her face in her hands. Zack leaned forward to whisper in her ear, a loud crack of wood against wood echoing through the quiet room.

“If I remember correctly, Billy mentioned that Kim cut her hair in the school bathroom the first detention they had together.” Trini’s face burned at his words as she slammed her textbook shut.

“Fine, let’s do this,” she huffed in defeat and Zack gave her one of his brightest smiles, but it was short lived as a librarian peeked around the row of books in front of them.

* * *

 

“I’ve got a list,” Zack declared as he slammed Trini’s locker door shut, his trademark grin bright against the harsh early morning. She rolled her eyes at his energy before opening it back up.

“A list for what?” she asked tiredly. He seemed to thrive off her exhaustion as he moved to her other side, leaning against the cold metal lockers as he addressed her.

“Things we can do that’ll get us into Saturday detention. The week is almost half over so we’ve got to work fast,” he reminded her as he handed over a slip of paper. Trini plucked it from his hands and let her eyes lazily trail over the messy scrawl.

“Fire bomb the principal’s car? I’m pretty sure that’ll get us thrown in jail, not detention. Why don’t we just blow something up like Billy did?” she asked, returning the paper to Zack’s waiting hands.

“We can’t copy him, that’s lame. We need to find something special for us.” Trini ignored the pout on his face as she moved past him to grab her morning books.

“I thought our goal was just to get in?”

“You’re thinking too small,” he dismissed as he turned his attention back to the list. “How do you feel about filling all the lockers with rocks from the quarry?”

“My mom is going to kill me regardless, so just come up with something and I’ll go with it,” she demanded as slammed her locker shut. She moved to walk away before stopping and turning back towards him. “No fire involved.”

“Do you not trust me?” he chuckled, holding his hands up in a defensive pose.

“Not in the slightest.”

* * *

 

Trini’s phone blared from her bedside table and she shot up in bed, rushing to grab it before it woke up anyone else.

“T, I know what we’re doing!” Trini pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes squinting in the darkness to look at the bold red letters of her alarm clock.

“Zack, it’s like one thirty in the morning, why are you calling me now?” she grumbled softly, voice heavy with sleep.

“Because we only have tomorrow to pull it off before it’s too late and we need to get started on it now,” he replied as some banging followed on the other line.

“Are you kidding me right now, dude?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Just meet me in the mines and bring boots. Probably some boots you don’t like a lot,” he rushed out.

“For what? Zack? ZACK?” she hissed into the phone, but the line was already dead. With a quiet growl, she threw her sheets off her bed and moved to get ready.

* * *

 

“Where the hell have you guys been? I thought we were going to meet outside at seven?” Jason asked as Trini and Zack strolled up to his locker. Kimberly and Billy were looking over some of his blueprints and their heads snapped up to greet their late friends. A beanie sat lopsided over Trini’s head and Zack’s hair lay flat without any product; obvious signs that they had both just gotten out of the shower. Trini had a death grip on a thermos as they both bit back a yawn, walking up to face their leader.

“It was all Zack’s idea,” Trini mumbled as she took a long drink from her mug. Zack smiled, but his grin didn’t quite reach his tired eyes.

“Were you guys up all night?” Kimberly asked worriedly as she moved closer to the pair. Trini nodded mutely as Kimberly noted the bags under her eyes.

“Half the night,” Zack corrected, grabbing the thermos out of Trini’s hands and chugging as much of it as he could before she yanked it back. Jason narrowed his eyes at them.

“For what?” he demanded, but was cut off before he could get an answer.

“KATRINA GOMEZ AND ZACHARY TAYLOR, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE!” A voice blared over the intercom. Jason, Kimberly, and Billy looked towards the pair who smiled smugly.

“Guess we’ll be catching up with you guys at lunch,” Zack said with a small wave as Trini nodded before they made their way down the hall.

“Any idea what that was about?” Kimberly asked as they watched the pair disappear. Jason shrugged.

“Maybe they blew something up?” Billy offered as Jason shook his head.

“God, I hope not.”

* * *

 

The lunch bell rang signaling the start of lunch, but only half the gang was seated at their normal lunch table.

“Have either of you seen Zack and Trini since this morning?” Kimberly asked as she took her seat. The boys shook their heads.

“I had first period with Zack and he wasn’t there,” Jason said as his eyes swept across the cafeteria.

“Maybe Alpha contacted them and they had to leave?” Billy offered as he arranged his plasticware before eating.

“I feel like Alpha would have tried to contact us as well if that were the case,” Kimberly replied, worry laced in her voice. The sat in silence before someone accidently knocked into one of the chairs at their table.

“Did you guys hear what happened this morning?” They looked up to see a group of football players making their way across the room.

“Yo Damo, what happened?” Jason called out, catching his former friend’s attention. He awkwardly hung back as the rest of his group continued towards their lunch table.

“The principal came in this morning and his office was filled to the brim with cow shit. That Asian kid and the new girl you hang out with were caught on camera leaving the school this morning,” he explained before following the rest of his friends. The three Rangers froze at the news.

“Oh my god,” Kimberly breathed. Jason rubbed his temple as he swept his eyes across the room again.

“Why would they want to do that? That’s disgusting,” Billy said with a repulsed look.

“I have no idea, but we’re going to find out.”

* * *

 

Kimberly waited anxiously in her seat, eyes trained to the door as she searched for her missing teammate. There was only a few minutes left until the bell sounded for seventh period and Trini was still absent. The teacher hurried into the room and closed the door behind her as the bell sounded for the start of the period. Kimberly bit her lip nervously and made sure her phone was hidden as she shot off a quick text. She was starting to get really worried.

* * *

 

School ended and no one had seen either Zack or Trini since that morning. They hadn’t vocalized their fears, but they were starting to get worried. All their texts had gone unanswered and Billy had even tried to call each of them, but both phones went right to voicemail.

“Should we swing by their houses to check on them?” Kimberly asked as the three of them piled into her BMW.

“I’m starting to get worried about them. I mean I know they’re both superheroes and can take care of themselves, but what if something bad happened? Maybe the principal is working for Rita and abducted them? It’s abduction if it’s alien related, right?” Billy asked as he rambled. Jason leaned back to place a comforting hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“They’re probably suspended for the stunt they pulled. Let’s go check out their houses and see if they’re there. If we still can’t find them, then we can worry about kidnapping and go talk to Zordon,” Jason suggested. Kimberly nodded and she thrust her key into the engine and started the car.

“Abduction,” Billy corrected.

“Abduction,” Jason agreed with a smile as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

 

They pulled up to Trini’s house first since she was the closest to school. They noticed a black SUV in her driveway when they exited the car.

“I think that’s her mom’s car,” Kimberly noted as they as they approached the house, climbing the stairs onto the porch. Wordlessly, Jason rang the doorbell. There was a thud from inside before a woman opened the door.

“Can I help you?” she demanded, staring up at them. Her eyes were narrowed as she scanned the frame of each of them, sizing them up. Jason cleared his throat before speaking.

“Is Trini home?” Jason asked warily. The woman scoffed and mumbled something to herself in Spanish before addressing them.

“Trini is grounded so she’s not allowed out right now. She doesn’t have her phone either. You can see her again on Monday when she returns back to school,” she snapped before closing the door on them with a loud crack against the wooden frame. They stood there, dazed for a moment as a loud string of Spanish words sounded on the other side of the door. Another voice joined the first and they relaxed when they recognized it as their friend.

“Well, she’s definitely okay at least,” Jason mumbled as they trekked back to Kimberly’s car.

“I guess we can rule out kidnapping,” Kimberly added.

“Abduction,” Billy corrected.

“Abduction,” Kimberly agreed.

* * *

 

They figured Zack was in a similar situation and although they knew where he lived, they didn’t know which mobile home was his so they opted to head home for the night and come up with a plan the following day in detention. They showed up at school the following morning and headed towards their usual seats. The teacher rushed in, early for a change, and began setting up at his desk in front.

“We’ll have two new students joining us today,” he explained as two familiar faces appeared at the top of the steps leading down into the detention hall.

“You guys are okay!” Billy exclaimed happily as they pulled up chairs at an empty desk.

“You guys are okay, right?” Kimberly asked as she tried to get a good look at them.

“Nothing a little Saturday detention won’t fix,” Zack said with an obnoxious smirk as the teacher cleared his throat and raised his finger to his lips to shush the new arrivals.

“No talking. Now please open your textbooks, we’ve got a lot to cover today.”

* * *

 

“You’re both idiots!” Jason exclaimed as they exited the building four hours later. Zack and Trini were both wearing matching grins as they followed behind him.

“I would just like to point out that it was all Zack’s idea,” Trini said as Zack beamed.

“I’m definitely taking all the credit for it since you wouldn’t let me light anything on fire,” Zack proclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders. She took a step out from under him as Kimberly stepped up next to them.

“That was probably a good call,” she chimed in. Trini felt the brush of fingertips across her wrist before they disappeared. She missed the warmth almost immediately and roughly shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Why did you want to be in detention anyway?” Billy asked as he stepped up on the other side of Zack.

“Well, you did say we had to be there to get in on your inside joke. So here we are,” Zack declared proudly, his voice echoing across the empty parking lot. Trini nodded wordlessly as Jason exasperatedly threw his hands in the air.

“You’re both idiots!” he proclaimed as he threw his arms up, his voice echoing loudly throughout the mostly empty parking lot.

“You said that already, boss,” Trini said with a chuckle. Jason sighed in defeat, his arms flopping down at his sides.

“It felt like it needed to be said twice.”

“What did you guys even do?” Kimberly asked as they walked over to her BMW. She unlocked the car and tossed her backpack into the back seat.

“We literally filled two trash bags with cow shit and spread it out all over the principal’s office,” Trini explained as she took a seat against the hood of her car. Kimberly raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Trini raised her own, challenging the other girl to tell her off.

“We had to head home and shower, because we smelled awful,” Zack added, watching the silent exchange between the two girls.

“And it didn’t really help much since we were required to clean it up after we got caught. Zack claimed he knew where all the cameras were,” Trini continued as Kimberly sighed in defeat and nudged her over, taking a seat next to her.

“Since my mom couldn’t come out to get me, Trini’s mom had to pick up both of us,” Zack said with a slight strain to his voice as his thoughts turned towards his mother.

“Yeah, mi madre* was not a happy person,” Trini agreed as Kimberly scoffed.

“We could tell,” she muttered. Trini shrugged, letting her t-shirt covered shoulder brush against the taller girl’s bare one, her tank top hanging loose against her body.

“You could have just pulled the fire alarm or something. Hell, you could’ve had Billy blow something up for you guys,” Jason said, gesturing to the boy in question.

“Oh, I’m actually working on something right now that’s still in it’s test phases, if you guys are interested in helping,” he said, clapping his hands excitedly.

“That sounds awesome, we’d love to help,” Kimberly replied, shooting him a smile. The others muttered their own forms of agreement.

“Well, I suggested we do that, but Zack wanted it to be a Zack Taylor original,” Trini explained, folding her arms across her chest and shooting him a soft glare.

“A black and yellow original,” he corrected as Trini rolled her eyes.

“You should’ve seen the other ideas,” she mumbled.

“I still have the paper, actually!” Zack exclaimed, pulling the crumpled piece of paper out of his black denim jacket.

“Oh God, no,” Trini murmured as Jason took the paper out of the taller boy’s hands.

“Attach cow bells to all the school bells? Park a car in the pool? Fill the halls with melted butter?” he questioned, reading each one of the list. Kimberly rose from her seat to look over his shoulder.

“Does that say fire bomb the principal’s car?” she asked as Zack nodded excitedly in return.

“Fill all the lockers with quarry rocks? Wait, that actually sounds like a pretty cool senior prank,” Billy mused as he glanced over Jason’s shoulder to read the paper.

“So how long do you guys have Saturday detention?” Jason asked, handing the paper back to Zack who took deliberate care in returning it to his jacket pocket.

“Surprisingly, only for a month,” Trini answered.

“Don’t worry; I’m planning our next big prank now. We’ll make sure to be there for all the rest of year’s detentions,” Zack promised, giving the group a thumbs up. Jason rolled his eyes, reaching out to lower the outstretched hand.

“You two are the only people I know who want to get detention,” Kimberly said with a chuckle, tucking herself back into Trini’s side on the hood of her car.

“I’ve only got detention for six more weeks, but don’t worry, I’m planning on trying out my lunchbox experiment again so there’s a really good chance that I’ll be finishing out the year there with the rest of you guys,” Billy explained, removing his backpack to reveal the handle of one of his lunch boxes. Zack leaned over until his face was inches from the lunchbox handle.

“You gonna need any help with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how the rangers were reunited in detention. I included bits of Trimberly, but it wasn't my main focus in this one. (sorry!) I love Trini and Zack as best friends, the best brotp!
> 
> *I realize that Trini calling her mother "mi madre" seems out of place, but I included it because one of my best friends is from Panama and her mother insists on all her friends referring to her like that. I'm not trying to offend anyone so if you find it offensive, I'll gladly take it out. Just thought I'd clarify. 
> 
> On a serious note, I'm always looking for constructive criticism so I can make my work better. I'm doing my best to write Billy's character well, but if you have any suggestions on how I can improve myself or if my characterization is very off or offense, please tell me. I love Billy Cranston and I only want to write him well. That being said, I'm not on the spectrum and I want to make sure I'm not only doing justice to him, but to everyone. Sorry for my rant, I'm just very passionate about doing this right.
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr spreading the Trimberly love!


End file.
